Living, Breathing, Fire
by Angelic Fire Demon
Summary: Be careful what you wish for, sometimes it doesn't always have the affect you want. Aryelle learned that the hard way. She controls fire... as best as she can. Though when she chooses to get involved with fire things get stranger still. Can Ary handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own True Blood! Just my OC's!

* * *

For most of my life i wanted to be different. Have something to do outside of the norm. Eventually i gave up, accepting my life as a average girl with a not so average name. I'm Aryelle Falls. As you can guess my last name got me in trouble... kids got ideas. Those ideas caused me hell. I got use to it though and they moved on to something-anything they could use against me.

It was my 16th birthday when i snapped. For 11 years... i dealt with it. It was apart of my life. Never would i have expected i held so much anger... enough that he suffered for it...

That day i had went to school like every other day. Except i was happy, excited by my mothers promise to go to Busch Gardens the day after. I thought nothing could change my mood and for most of the day i was right. In till... He ripped my necklace from my neck, threw it to the ground, and stomped on it... The necklace my father had given me a couple months ealier before he joined the army... destroyed...

Flames licked at my skin. Pure horror in the eyes of a frozen Joseph. He suffered 3rd degree burns that day... all over his body. One thought passed threw my mind that day. ~What am i?~

It all went black shortly after... i had passed out only to wake up in a hospital with chains around my wrists- bound to concrete with nothing but a fireproof blanket to lay on. I had screamed for what seemed like hours.

I could see people outside the metal door, watching me. They never helped me... instead one dressed in a fireproof suit, sedated me.

For a whole year i was tested, purposely provoked, DNA taken... i was a science expriement. My every move recorded and tucked away in a secret place. I didn't understand what was going on... why this was happening. I despised being treated as a human test subject, but i was defenseless to stop it.

* * *

_What do you think? This is just the start of this story. It sort of popped in to my head a week ago and refused to leave. Bad timing to lol, i was on vacation and couldn't do a thing about it. Well I'm home now so lets see where i can go with this story. Shall we?_


	2. Chapter 2

There came a day where i was taken away from my personal hell hole and taken to a... church? Yes it was a church. Why was i taken to a church?

The reverand was crazy going on and on about vampires burning... this guy has issues there is no such thing as vampires. Then again... There was also no such things as a pyro but... i'm one. I think. I think pyro is the right word for it...

"This demon!" The reverend motioned to me. "Shall destroy our enemies! Burn the vampires in to nothing but ash!" I was thrown to the ground at his feet. "Satans daughter has returned to earth! Lets give her a proper welcome!" Listening to this guy talk made me want to burn him to the ground.

It seems he was done with me as two men dragged me out of the room and down a flight of stairs. "Does she know how to speak?" One asked the other. "Who cares" The other replied. I felt no need to answer his question and instead opted to stay silent. I just watched as they dragged me down stairs and threw me into a empty cage.

"Try burning this bitch." I got up from the ground and forced out a smile. "With enough heat everything melts in time... including bones" They ran out after that. Trying to disguise their fear as blatent disregard of my threat.

To bad they were shaking.

A movement in the cage beside me had me on edge. I was sure i was alone down here. In the back of the neighboring cage sitting on a crate was a boy. Short dark brown ragged hair. I could see the tattoos all over his chest and back. His blue grey eyes watching me carefully. He looked to be about 17... why was he here in the church basement?

I raised my hands, palms facing him to show i wasn't a threat and sat on the ground leaning againsnt the wall. It looked like i was going to be her for awhile.

"Who are you?" The boy asked some what reluctantly. Almost like he wasn't sure he should be speaking to me. "She is you death vampire." I got to my feet and placed my hands on the bars as the reverand approached us. Grinning like a fool.

"Enjoy your last moments Godric." He smirked. The boy said nothing just slightly dipped his head in acknowledgement and continued watching my every move. "You will kill him for out ceremony tomorrow night." He ordered. "No." I wasn't going to be used as a tool to murder people. "Demon you have no choice!" He snapped at me.

"I do. Everyone has a choice and this is mine. I suggest you deal with it." I released my hold on the bars revealing two red marks against the bars slowly fading to black chared marks. "I didn't ask for this... and i will not be controlled by some monster. Leave me alone."

"Lets see how you feel in a couple of days without food." He left them. "What are you?" The boy asked. "I don't really know... i know what i was... just some average girl with a not so average name... are you really a vampire?" I asked hesitatantly. I didn't want to believe the sycopathic reverand.

He-Godric watched me before sitting up straighter than he already was and did something so that his upper lip went up a bit. His fangs flashed out nearly making me jump. "Wha..." I trailed off and just stayed quiet. "Did you not know my kind had revealed themselves?" He asked.

"I've been in a hospital of sorts... I was isolated, locked away, tested, and tagged as a threat. I didn't know..." Godric was silent for a while, just watched.

* * *

_What do you guys think?_


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually i laid down on the concrete and rested my head on my hands. Drifting off, on and off. It was when i heard a woman scream that i jolted up. I recognized that scream... it was the one i used when... i-i was... nearly... I slammed my hands against the bars. Locking my fingers around them and struggling to heat the bars fast enough that they weakened enough that i could make a gap wide enough to get threw.

She screamed again as my hands became surrounded by blue flames. I knew what was happening to her and it caused me to remember my own near rape that i had buried and lock away in my memories. "Please! Please help her!" I begged unsure who i was begging... some invisible entity maybe.

The loud shriek of the bars being ripped off coming from Godric's cage startled me, i forgot he was here. In a flash he was gone.

I slammed my weight against the bars and with a ear piercing clatter pieces fell to the ground. I took of in the direction of her scream, only to witness Godric snap a mans neck with a flick of his wrist.

I saw her panicked expression. The fear in her eyes and i froze making no sudden movements... she was probably scared of me... just like everyone else. "Sorry... I'm sorry..." I muttered, even knowing that a apology probably wouldn't matter because it wasn't like i chose to be living fire. Yes i wanted to be different but fire was the farthest thing from my mind.

"Bill!" She called out. "No. I am done here my child." Godric said. Almost instantly a blond haired man was kneeling before Godric. As soon as he caught sight of me standing- i assume to close- he bared his fangs at me. Watching me both cautiously and curiously.

"Are you alright?" I asked the woman as the fire faded from my hands, still not making any move to help her. My skin was to hot to touch... which made it impossible for me to help her if she needed it.

"What are you?" She asked me before shaking her head. "Forgive me, where are my manners... I'm Sookie Stackhouse." She smiled and carefully got to her feet. Probably checking to see if anything was broken. She held the dress closed. "I'm Aryelle." I replied unsure if i wanted to answer her question.

"What are you?" The blond man repeated Sookie's question but a lot more threatening. I turned and looked at the stairs. "I'm a girl." I replied truthfully and walked up the stairs. "Take the women, take no lives on your way out." I heard Godric say before a sudden wind surrounded me and he was nowhere to be seen.

The man who i hadn't noticed was on his feet walked pasted me. Watching me like i was a threat... just like everyone else. Sookie and I followed him out of the basement. I was reluctant to but at the same time i was afraid to be left alone...

Something i was going to be very soon and should just accept it. Though being lonely is something i am use to by now it is not a good feeling...

"Girl." The blond vampire snapped. I realized i had stopped walking and he had ordered to get Sookie and I out of here. Though he looked like he'd rather leave me behind. I was a threat after all. "It's Aryelle." I acted as if i hadn't done anything.

"Do not test my patience girl." So he wasn't going to use my name... how childish. Eh oh well. Sookie and the vampire exchanged words before he approached three men. More words were exchanged before Sookie screamed stake. In a few simple hits the vampire had the humans on the ground and Sookie was leading us to a exit.

"There are several exits. You'll find the one you looking for leads you straight to hell!" I stiffened as i heard the reverand's voice. "You have taken Satan's daughter with you. I assume you know the cost of such actions." The vampire looked at me before his eyes darted back to the guns being pointed at us.

I was so sick of being called a demon, Satan's daughter, i was so sick of hearing his voice. "She will be the key to end you all. You and and those fangbangers. Then we will return her to her monster of a father in pieces."

"Your a monster! I will never ever murder people for you sick and twisted games! and my father... my father is not Satan! He's a good man! He fought for this country and for everything he believed in. He fought for his family! Which is a lot more than anyone with any sense can say for you! Do not insult him again!"

I haven't seen my father... i don't even know if he survived the battles he joined. I haven't even seen my mother... i don't even know if she knows what happened to me.

I wasn't paying attention... it was my fault maybe i could have prevented this... the blond vampire was bound in silver chains. It was burning his flesh, causing a sickening smell and so much pain. I couldn't bear to watch that even if he didn't like me i wanted to help.

"Eric!" Sookie yelled. So that was his name. _~Ok... so save the vampires and-~ _"Sookie!" I spun around narrowly avoiding being grabbed. "Bill!" The guy came at me again. I ducked and swung my leg out catching him being the knee and successfully tripping him. "If you shoot her, everyone here will die. Let her go, now!" I turned enough to see the reverend holding at gun to Sookie's head. Someone kicked me and i fell to the ground i felt that persons foot slam against my back and i screamed.

"Steve Newlin! You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father." I saw a man wearing a cowboy had barge in the church with a group of people behind him. "Oh god, no." Sookie cried out.

"Murderer!" The reverend yelled. "Destroy all of them." The man said to the people behind him and with such speed they swarmed the church, grabbing humans. The person above me suddenly disappeared and in fear i flipped on to my back. A vampire was standing there with a human guy in her grasp. Hesitantly i got to my feet. I could see the hunger in her eyes and i was afraid. Carefully i backed up. My eyes only barely registering the fear in the mans eyes.

Suddenly she had me by my neck, held easily above her head. I struggled to breath, i needed oxygen! Without it i was defenseless. "I- n-not w-with t-t-the s-s-syco!" I struggled to get out as my vision started to fade. "Aryelle!" I heard Sookie scream.

"Enough! You came for me, I assume. Underlings?" I heard Godric's voice ring out across the church. "Yes, sheriff." Someone replied, i assume the one in the cowboy hat. I clawed at her hand. "These people have not harmed me. You see we can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create blood shed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

I kicked with whatever strength i had left. "I will not negotiate with subhumans! Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me." The reverand seethed. "I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." Ok... wow so Godric is a lot older than he looks

"Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" Everyone was silent... or maybe i had blacked out. "That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone. People, go home. It's over now." I felt the cold floor and the impact nearly caused me to be unable to breath. I laid there gasping for air.

~What have i gotten in to now...~ I thought. I could hear people leaving but every time i opened my eyes the room was spinning. "Aryelle?" Sookie called me. "Huh?" I replied unsure if i could manage anything else. "Are you alright?"

~Lets see. I was shipped of to looney town where some guy wanted me to be the weapon of mass destruction against the entire vampire race, which i didn't even know existed in till now. I just got chocked by a vampire who i am fairly certain had every intention on draining me. I was powerless to stop it and... am i forgetting anything? Oh yeah... I'm trying to hold in the urge to shield myself because it could be potentially dangerous for everyone.~

I forced myself to sit up and i nodded slightly. "Lets get you someplace safe. This place gives me the creeps." I wanted to laugh a little and accept the offer but instead i shook my head. "Aryelle it's not safe here." She reached for my shoulder and i jerked away. "I'm not safe." I forced out and got to my feet. The room kept spinning. She reached out to steady me and i backed up.

She looked hurt... almost like she wanted to cry. "I'm sorry... Go." She shook her head. "I am at least going to take you to your parents whether you like it or not."

"I'm going to them now. No biggie they live near by anyways. I'm safe." It was a lie. I didn't even know where the hell i was. For all i know there was people outside from the hospital waiting to grab me... but nonetheless i smiled as if nothing was wrong and i was excited, when all i really wanted to do was cry.

"Good then you won't mind me coming with you." This woman can be really annoying... "Sookie who is your friend?" This must be Bill... i can tell their together... especially since he seems very territorial but um... yea i don't get it, but from his accent his a southern man he's not that good looking but she doesn't strike me as the type to go for looks. He must be a good guy.

"This is Aryelle. She was a prisoner in the basement with Godric." He regarded me curiously before appearing to ignore my existence. "Don't know why you just didn't burn them all to hell." Eric smirked as he approached us. "Because thats murder." I caught sight of the reverend sitting on the stairs to the alter, Godric standing near him. Probably to make sure he didn't try anything.

I started towards the reverend. After all the stunts he's pulled today. The hell he's put everyone threw. What he intended for me. For Godric. What he probably intended for Sookie. The insults. It was enough and i was pissed.

"Your lucky." I snapped at him. "Your lucky that Godric was here because all of those people murders would have been on your hands. I nearly died because of your stupidity. You held a gun to Sookies head... that's not something a true man of god would do."

"Why haven't you returned to Satan yet?" He chuckled. I clenched my fist before snapping it forward and slamming it in to the side of his face. "You really are a dumbass! My father is a human! Do you get that! It's not his fault his daughter is some monster! Stop insulting him!" I couldn't seem to stop myself there either. The words just kept flowing out.

You've taken me from one hell hole and brought me to another! But you no what i think i prefer the test tubes. The shockings and verbal abuse. At least with all of that i knew what to expect!" The fire ignited around my hands.

"I know nothing of any of this. Vampires... were just myths to me. Now I'm standing in a room with a bunch of them. Oh and the best part... one nearly killed me because of your stupidity because she thought i was one of you little followers. Fun huh?"

"Aryelle calm down." Sookie tried to sooth me. "I can't..." I shook my head trying to clear it to do as she asked. To clear my head and calm down. "You can." Geez... i probably was a ticking time bomb to them...

"I took you from that hospital because i needed a weapon of mass destruction against these unholy spawn." I held my hand out to him, he could feel the heat. "I suggest you tread carefully with your next words. The only unholy spawn i see in this room is you. Unless you want to become nothing but ash you will shut your mouth and act like a decent person before i kick your ass. Understood?"

I was already trying not to burn him alive. "I read about you. The girl who burned a boy alive and burnt down her school. I didn't think anything of you in till my parents murder. How useful you are. But also so evil. I figured i could get rid of them and then you. Every human would be safe."

I slapped him across the face, his scream of agony as the fire burnt him did nothing to me. He deserved it and much more. "Your sick! You really do deserve to rot in hell!" I could feel everyone watching me but at this point i didn't care. Why should i? They were just going to be afraid of me anyways.

"Your father. Your human father got what he deserved. Nickolas Falls died in a bombing accident. His body was blown apart."

What... He saw my discomfort and continued. "Your mother. She gave you to the hospital. She hated you." I looked down at the ground as the fire faded from my hands. "Guess... i deserve that..." I struggled to keep quiet make no sound when all i wanted to do was fall apart.

"Your a sick man! Taking pleasure from destroying a girls life, how are you! Don't you think she's had enough!" Sookie yelled at him as she approached us, stepping between him and me. "Eric take the humans to my nest." Godric ordered.

I watched as Eric collected Sookie and some blond man and started towards the door. She didn't want to go with him but when i made no move and said nothing she relented. The blond looked at me before looking back at Sookie and saying something. She just shook her head and looked back at me with panic in her eyes.

* * *

_So i decided that the only way to make this chapter fit was to make it longer than usual. Hope you like it! Review and tell me whatcha think plz =)_


	4. Chapter 4

"Sheriff what are we going to do with the... girl?" The one wearing the cowboy hat asked. "If she was a threat to us Stan she would have killed us all already. Only Steve Newlin need fear this child." Godric said but didn't appease the cowboy. "With all respect Sheriff, this 'child' is a threat to us. She can't be allowed to live. Her strange power could be our undoing."

"I am right here." I muttered though it didn't matter i was trying to decide if it was possible that my father really did die and if my mother really did hate me. I didn't want to believe Steve Newlin. "Newlin wants to use her as a weapon. Other humans will want to as well."

What he said was true as long as i lived someone would always want to use me as a weapon against their enemies. They would do anything including sending a teenager in to a war zone. Which i feel like i was sent in one today. "Enough." Godric said far to calmly for that to mean anything good.

"Retrieve Hugo, he's in the basement. No harm comes to him till my verdict." Godric ordered and Stan ran off to do as told sending me a cold look. He really did want me dead didn't he? Well he can line up right after Steve Newlin here.

I turned and walked off. "Where are you going?" Steve laughed. I stopped and looked at him. "To find my parents. No way in hell would i every believe scum like you." With that i pulled open the door and walked out. As i heard it close behind me i knew i wasn't alone but i didn't feel threatened.

"Where am i?" I asked unsure if i should have. Maybe i was wrong and no one was with me. "Dallas, Texas." My eyes widened. ~I am very far from home. How do i even go about getting to Florida~ I was sure of something right now. I was so very lost. In someones teriritory and i was a unwanted presence.

I looked over at Godric. "Guess it's to late to worry about making the right impression. From what i've heard i wouldn't be surprised if most of your people wanted me dead." Some how i don't think that would have been unavoidable. Fire is a very unpredictable thing.

"You are the enbodiement of one of the things that can kill us. They will fear you, i however think if you meant us harm you would have killed us while you had the chance." He half smiled. "I'm not a murderer... or that rat Newlin would have been ash."

"They will realize that with time." I gave him a questioning look. "Time? I suppose you have plenty of it but i'm going to find the answers to my questions, i won't be around."

"I will help you find your parents if you will let me." I couldn't help it, i smiled. "You know your the first person to not completely regard me as a monster?" I told him randomly. "For you as well. Many fear me as they do you." I wasn't to sure of that. I didn't feel anything negative towards him when i saw him in the basement.

"So if i let you help me? What would i owe you?" I asked. He chuckled and shook his head slightly. "Aryelle you would owe me nothing." Well in that case. "So i'll let you help me, i just have one more question for you." I told him. "As you said i am the enbodiement of fire, why would you want me around you?" Godric thought about this for a minute.

"You will find out soon enough Aryelle, for now we need to get back to my nest. I have guests coming and they will be rather perturbed if i do not show."


	5. Chapter 5

I had followed Godric to a waiting car, the driver which was also a vampire took us to a house. I heard them refer to it as a nest and didn't understand that term at all... i kept thinking of a bird nest every time i tried to figure it out.

"Isabel will see to it that you are taken care of. I have some things to attend to first." Godric passed me off to a hispanic woman and disappeared down the hall. I stood in the living with her in some what of a awkward silence before she decided to break it. "Your the first woman Godric has brought home... usually he prefers men." Her attempt at it failed miserably.

"Oh." Was all i could think of to say as i just stood there staring at floor. I didn't allow myself to think to much on that. That would just be a bad road to go down. "Well since Godric has the intention for you to attend tonight's gathering we should get you something more... appropriate to wear."

Seeing as i am wearing a plain white t-shirt with matching white draw string pants and of course matching flats, i understand why she would want me to change. My number was still around my neck attached to a small metal chain. I had forgotten about it in till the reminder on my hospital clothes.

"What's your name?" She asked hesitantly. "Aryelle." I told her. "Ah yes. I received word from Godric's childe Eric that he was bringing you from the F.O.T.S." Well at least my name rang a bell... I'm just not sure if i wanted it to. I said nothing though and after that she led me to a walk in closet filled with dresses.

After some odd minutes of the silence, as she was looking threw dresses, i decided i was being a little rude and should apologize. "I'm sorry for being so short with you... i just don't know how to act with people anymore." That was true. I didn't, in my eyes people had started to take a distrustful light. The fact that i was even attempting to trust Godric was not a easy thing but as it was i had no idea where i was or how to get to where i needed to go. I needed his help.

"How long have the F.O.T.S had you prisoner?" She asked. "Maybe 8 hours." She smiled a little before she looked over her shoulder at me and said. "Forgive me Aryelle but 8 hours is not long enough for you to forget your manners."

"Before the F.O.T.S incident i was taken by some organization and kept in a hospital, i am unaware of the location the only knowledge i possess about it is. They have horrid taste in clothes, the loved to take blood samples, along with that of my DNA and i was taken when i was 16. A year ago since i just recently turned 17 about... three months ago? I don't know i don't really pay attention to the day that my entire life fell apart."

Isabel turned and looked at me, shock, horror, and sadness in her eyes. Nothing was said and she went back to looking threw the dresses. A few minutes later she pulled out a short blue spagetti strap dress and a pair of silver heels.

"Umm..." She handed me the dress and smiled. "Just get dressed Aryelle. I'll be right outside the door." She walked off before i could protest. Hesitantly i undressed and put the dress on. Then came the heels. I wasn't sure why i was even attending this gathering and i really didn't want to attend with this dress on it practically screamed Look at me!

The dress hem went just past my butt, the neckline showed a good amount of cleavage... I don't know what the heels did to my legs but whatever it was i wasn't sure it was a good thing. "Good your dressed. Godric is waiting for you."

"Isabel... i really don't think its a good idea that i attend." I started, crossing my arms over my chest. "Nonsense. Everything will be fine. You'll see." She said and grabbed one of my arms and pulled me from the room. Leading me threw the hall way but she stopped suddenly and i couldn't have missed him if i tried. Eric was blocking her way.

"What is she doing here?" He asked/growled. "Godric brought her here. Now i have orders to bring her to him. Excuse me." She pushed past him and dragged me along. He sent me a cold glare that promised a painful death and followed us.

She walked out in to the living room that was filled with many people and pulled me to a couch that Godric was seated on. I didn't miss the way he was watching me. The way everyone was looking at me and couldn't have been more grateful for Sookie's sudden appearance. "Aryelle how are you?" Completely uncomfortable and wanting to leave. "Ok and yourself?"

"I'm fine now that we're out of that church." She went quiet afterwards and a frown formed as she saw what i was wearing. "That is so not appropiate." Well atleast someone understands. "I'm surprised that Eric is glaring and not trying to seduce you." Bill joked as he joined us. And it gets worse...

"Bill!" Sookie slapped his shoulder. It didn't take long after that before the others left me alone with Godric and Eric. Eric glaring and obviously hoping i would drop dead and Godric far to amused by my situation. "Your a very unhappy giant aren't you?" I asked him after a few minutes more of the glaring.

"You are a stupid girl." I shrugged. "That may be so but at least i am not doing everything in my power to make everyone uncomfortable. Do you think by staring me down that it will help anyone? It's obvious you want me gone. I don't blame you for that, who would want me around but do you have to be like all the others?"

"Enough. Be civalized Eric." Godric said before looking at me. "Why don't you sit down? You look uncomfortable." The truth was that i was. The heels were killing me but i knew if i did sit in this dress i would probably end up accidently flashing someone. Before i had a chance to come up with something to say Godric was gone.

I spun around and saw him holding a woman by her neck and Sookie was lying on a table. "Sookie!" I yelled and despite what i should be doing i was running to her. Running to make sure she was alright. When i really just should have avoided any added stress. I didn't want to accidently hurt anyone.

"Retract... your fangs. Now. I neither know or care who you are. But in this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?" Godric was once again deadly calm. "Yes sheriff." The woman spoke.

"This human has proven to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind. And yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly. Pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us." I weaved threw the crowd and finally reached Sookie who was now standing with Eric at her side. "She provoked me."

"And you have provoked me. You have disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig and I haven't. Why is that?" I mouthed are you alright to her. "It's your choice." Sookie nodded. "Indeed it is. You're old vampire. I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you are still a savage. I fear for us all. Humans and vampires, if this behavior persists."

"You. You seem to know her." Godric addressed Bill. "Yes Sheriff." Bill replied. "Take her from my nest. I want her out of my area by dawn." Bill took the woman and left. "She's fine." Eric said slightly stepping between me and her. I noticed that he seemed protective of her. I nodded and turned walking to the far left corner of the room.


End file.
